


It Would be My Pleasure

by Reindrops



Series: Evelyn and Cullen [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor get some much needed time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would be My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt: It Would be My Pleasure.   
> Again, any and all feedback would be wonderful!

“You don’t know what you’ll face before the end; this can’t hurt,” Cullen told her, gripping her hand between his. She could feel the coolness of the coin in her palm and swore to herself that she would never be without it.

“I’ll keep it safe,” she vowed, bowing her head. IT was the only thing he had kept that the templars hadn’t given him. The sentiment behind this exchange was almost overwhelming. She almost didn’t want to take it from him, but she knew he’d insist. And she could definitely use the extra luck.

“Good,” he half smiled at her as he took a step towards her. “I know it’s foolish, but I’m glad.” Resting his forehead on her own, they leaned into each other, enjoying the quiet that surrounded them. 

The quiet was something she’d never get used to. Not at Skyhold, anyway. Even at night when she walked the wall did she ever truly have piece or quiet. And when she was in Cullen’s loft, they could hear the guards on duty talking among themselves or the sound of their armor as they moved. Evelyn had almost forgotten what silence sounded like.

Pulling him to her, she closed the gap and reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand. Raising on tip toe, she brushed her lips against his and relished in he way his hands found solace around her waist. His lips were dry, but she barely noticed. Nor cared. Hers were not in any better shape. 

After a moment, Cullen pulled back. “I can’t believe we actually have a moment to ourselves,” he chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the dock, pulling Evelyn down next to him. It was good to not worry about reports for a few minutes. 

With his legs stretched out in front of him, Evelyn moved and sat right between them, letting her legs dangle off the side of the dock, the bottoms of her shoes skimming the water below. 

Placing her hands on Cullen’s legs, she leaned back into him and started massaging the muscles in his thighs. Almost out of habit. Whenever they were alone, their hands always found each other. 

“We better make use of every moment then,” she replied, a genuine smile gracing her lips. 

She felt him lean forward before placing a kiss on her shoulder and shuddered as he began leaving a trail up to her neck and then to her ear. She turned her head, hoping to get an angle where she could kiss him on the lips, but he just kissed her cheek, her eyebrow, her nose. His hands found her hips and caressed soft circles.

She moaned softly at the touch before shifting in her seat so she could bring up an arm to pull his mouth to hers. She would never tire of his kisses. Or the way his hands moved along her body. Even over clothes, his hands could work miracles. 

Cullen wished they weren’t so exposed out in the open. They were alone, but they never knew when a recruit from camp might come looking for them, and that’d be an awkward situation to try and explain. 

“I wanted to distract you a bit. Keep your mind off of the Inquisition,” he told her as he wound his arms around her waist and caressed her stomach. 

“You are doing a wonderful job,” she murmured, closing her eyes and resting the back of her head on Cullen’s shoulder, relishing the feel of his hands on her rib cage now. “At this rate, I’ll never want to go back to SKyhold.”

“Should I stop?” he teased, his hands resting in the air right below her breasts. 

“Don’t you dare!” she smirked as she reached down, placed her hands over his, and pulled them onto her breasts. 

Blushing at her boldness, Cullen wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. The flesh beneath her shirt was full and plump, and maker’s breath he never wanted to stop. But he didn’t want to come off too needy. He wanted her; Maker, he wanted her, but he was afraid of scaring her off. 

“Commander, a letter from Leliana’s arrived. I was told it’s urgent,” the recruit wasn’t even paying attention, too involved in reading some report. His head snapped up, however, when his commander didn’t respond. The recruit was met with angry stares.

They had clearly been in the middle of something, and he had interrupted them. Damn Jim for talking him into giving the Commander the letter now rather than waiting. “I’ll leave it in your tent for you, at your leisure, commander.” Quickly, the recruit hurried off, probably more embarrassed about the situation than Cullen or Evelyn.

Sighing, Cullen dropped his forehead onto Evelyn’s shoulder. “It never stops.”

Chuckling, she replied, “At least we had about six minutes undisturbed,” Slowly she sat up. “It was a nice run while it lasted.” Cullen returned the smile and stood up, helping Evelyn to her feet. “You’ll have to bring me here again sometime.”

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
